halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sgt.johnson/Archive 2
My story I would like to know if you have a caracter with the name lewis in the necros war if so can i add him to the story Halo:Battlegroup Everest CF 18:34, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ok i need a High ranked Navy officer and if you want use the picture of you with the green uniform CF :) Thanks for nominating PTI in the F.A.H.F.F.W.A. I appreciate the interest you show in it. Hopefully soon, i'm still trying to get all my posts finished up first so I can do more work on my new collaberation, Halo: Ultimatum. In a couple days, I should have them finished, but I plan on posting the first one''(The breifing)'' to be either later today or tomorow. thanks for the nom Dear Johnson, I appreciate it, even though Acumen's a mad hack right now haha :) Keep in touch. We'll see about BA. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re Archangel first off my bad about the archive thing >.< anyways yeah, i was also wanting to have my main ODST (Pierce Hae-jin Hayase) to have some kind of involvement with the platoon. who is your ODST you wanted to have become a team leader? Hollywood alright well, i think i might have Pierce's grandson enter the platoon as well. we'll wait and see haha. btw 88 on the ASVAB, pretty good man pretty good. 91 myself ;], the last part of the test was weird though all those puzzles and stuff haha. Hollywood for now just infantry but was kinda thinking of MP maybe. what about you? and you going army or marine corp? Hollywood yeah man Marine Corp all the way. when you leave for Boot? and you going to San Diego or Parris Island? Hollywood mmm yeah im leaving July 13th for San Diego, parts of me wanna go other parts say 3 months is a helluva long time haha Hollywood hah yeah but im in fairly good shape, kicked ass on the IFT and CFT. just have a feeling no matter how good of a shape im in they'll rip me apart haha Hollywood yea for now im trying to get like the perfect scores for the Initial Fitness Test, 20 pullups, 100 situps, 3 miles under 18 min. although for they run they only test for 1.5 miles. right now i have the situps down, need to work on pullups and the run im pretty good in haha. all the guys fresh from boot say Swim Week is like the only fun part haha. Hollywood puahah i wouldnt be surprised but im a fairly good swimmer so i dont mind. i heard the rifle ranges are a pain as well, especially learning the prone position because you have to wrap the rifle strap around your arm and you cut blood circulation. Hollywood Not telling the reason so I don't get embarrased Darnit! ORION Not yet. I haven't nearly finished Hank's early op history, so I have no clue where he was during certain parts of the Insurrection. I've named operations on his page, but I don't know what they are yet. :P :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 20:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Haha... :D - KAC 17:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) WU Not much, right now. Just finished my end-semester papers and assignments and started on a light Christmas break. Working on Vector with RR, which will be quite fun. How bout you? Not much? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hahaha! Those're the weirdest ship names I've ever heard, but seem to be perfectly plausible! As for our SpecOps thing, I doubt Ajax is going to launch Wardog on schedule. The "Jimmy Affair" seems to hold most of his attention right now... If he does, we can always re-schedule ours if he won't. It should be quite enjoyable. Our RPs usually are. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:00, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Marines? No shit?! Have I converted you or are you just considering your options? Either way you go, I firmly encourage you to go officer. You have the brains, and all the NCOs I have ever known recommend enlisting as a secondary option only. Way to go, man! Marines OORAH! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Weirdo stuff at the Site Hey AJ, I just got onto the site for the first time in a long time, and it seems some weird things is happening. Could you perhaps explain? The first is that whenever I get onto a page with a property and under construction template, the text somehow disappears (or turns into the template's color, whatever). The second is when I edit a page and start writing, the writing window strecthes so that I can't see the end of the window on the computer screen. Is there something wrong with the skin and happens to everyone? Or do you think it's just our new comp? Ciao, Good, it feels better when I'm not alone with the problem :P Anyway, it's good to be on the site again. How's it going with Ghosts Rising? Matt said that he was interested if he could join with his Spartan-108, so I'm asking for him if he can. Ciao, I see, though Matt's decided to join anyway, "if you'll allow me" as he said. He would want to have a soldier in the STO Troop, or alternatively, come in with his own troop, whichever benefit the RP the most, which is up to you. Ciao, Request Earlier on the IRC chat, you mentioned using a J&R employee, if you wish to talk about it I am on the chat right now. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] [[Ravenwood Solutions|'Solutions']] Happy to oblige; Acumen is far from perfect, and I would imagine that at least a few dissidents from the organization would add to realism. Virgo Ha, no way, man! You are my black clone! I swear! But, anyway, I just finished most of school and am now working on a variety of obnoxious college essays. I got a nom for the USNA, but I need to get accepted in... so now I just wait and pray for that. University of North Carolina is my backup school. So, just chillin' this December. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Innies Out Had some cool ideas that could flesh out Goetz, look foward o discussing them on e IRC later : P [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] arnold junior Dear AJ, I added to his page a brief paragraph about his cameo because it appeared you had at least some mild interest. :) Please revise it however you wish. It will be substantiated when the scenes are actually written out. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) New Account, New Story Hey, it's Meat and Taters from Gruntipedia. Found this site and figured that my fanon was welcome. I just finished one. Subtank is gone though so I sould appreciate it if you'd read it and tell me what you think, but most importantly tell me if it breaks any rules and if it meets wiki standard. Just post your message on the talk page of the article. Here it is: The Epic of Barbartus‏‎ Thanks, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] RE: Brutiness lol, you've never heard the flood talk? (by the way it was gravemind talking through them, there's no other way for them to speak). That quick change of thought didn't make sense though. I'll have to look into it... What articles have you made? Send me a list maybe? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 02:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Articles Dude...you write too much. Too bad they won't let us have funny articles here. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 03:02, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Fixed I fixed the problems in my article. Try it out this time. Here: The Epic of Barbartus‏‎. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 04:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Gruntipedia Article Hey, that image on your userpage is funny. Anyway, remember that article you deleted on Gruntipedia called: Bilbo Baggins the Retarded Elite? Me and a user named CaptainNate made it together. He's probably pretty pissed about it. Why did you delete it? PS: The bulletin stated that most fanon would be deleted, not all. Good fanon could stay under a strict trial and error basis. If the fanon article was good in your eyes then I would like to ask you to undo the deletion. ''Meat''[[User talk: Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]]23:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Response H3 made it pretty clear that some articles could be excepted if they were good enough. Try and read that again-when you get the chance of coarse. Anyway, I won't mess with you about it. I'll see if Simon rjh and I could work something out. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]]00:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) User Signature Hey, it's me again. Sorry to bother you, but somethings bothering me: the signature. I would like to know how to make it so that all I have to type when I leave my signature is: User:Meat and Taters/Sig. I would like the word "Meat" to link to my userpage and the words " & Taters..." to link to my talk page. Nothing fancy, no colors or anything. Could you leead me through the steps to do this? It would save me a lot of time. Also, when I do it, could you tell me how to use it properly? Thanks. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]]00:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Nickname Field? What do you mean by "nickname field?" So when I leave my signature, I just type: User: Meat and Taters/Sig? Do I use the four wavy things? Or do I do it differently? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 00:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Regards Thanks for all the help getting me into this wiki. I appreciate it and made a section of thanks for you in my userpage. Thanks. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Another Signature I just made the same signature at Gruntipedia. What do I do when I finish again? Do I just type the same thing in the nickname place just like I did last time? Ha! It's so much easier to make a signature now! Before I typed the whole thing out! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Update on Signature I was able to successfully complete my signature, thanks! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Question Hey, do you think Barbartus, from The Epic of Barbartus‏‎ is worthy as a candidate for Covenant Character of the Year or at least Article of the month? (Be honest please). [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Article Awards Not ''article of the year, Covenant Character of the Year. My competition is scarce and, as I see it, not at as high of a calibur as mine. Ha! I already know that there's no chance of it becoming article of the year, it's too young and lacks images. That one article you showed me was pretty long though, I didn't even bother trying to read it. So do you think it is worthy of Covenant Character of the Year? PS: Some of your articles could probably receive awards too. They're not as bad as you put on. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Continuation Yeah, it's definitely got length and sheer amount of images on me. Other than that, not much. As of now though, it would totally beat me. I'll have to add some images and make more information before I even consider submitting it. I'm not even sure it can be submitted anyway; I've only been active like three weeks. I think you had to meet a few other standards, I had no problem meeting those, but I think I need to wait another week before I make any sort of a move. Thanks for being honest though; it teaches me what I need to improve upon. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Articles Hey AJ, The Allied characters are my concern right now. You still need to work on your Axis ones. Thanks! Rawr, CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC ''Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/17/2008 Nominee Hey, The Epic of Barbartus‏‎ is now a candidate for covenant character of the year! I improved it and gave it some final touches. Hope it does well. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Yo Absolutely, just go on ahead. Remember he speaks with a heavy irish accent, is a kinda hot-headed/action first, talk later-guy and kind of joking, similar to Healy in Contact Harvest. But finally, he is still an excellent soldier and leader. Cheers, Oh and also, Dean likes women, so if there's a female in your story, try and have Dean hit on her (unless it's someone as old as Parangosky :P). Cheers, Louise Sure man. Try and make references to his kids back home. New Article Jaren Empetee is finished! I think it's my best yet, tell me what you think sometime. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 19:51, 19 December 2008 (UTC) RE: BR55 DMR Dear Johnson, That sounds reasonable for now. I'll add it into the infobox, and feel free to add it onto your corporation's page. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Yo My apologies for the late response, but yeah, the article's good :). I like how you adapted unused parts of the stuff in the Graphic Novel for your own needs. Innies Out I don't know. Desert Blossom is set up under the pretext of the SPARTAN-Is still being in training, so it would have to be pre-SPARTAN-I conscription. If it is, I don't mind at all, though I'd like to peek in on it now and then. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:25, 21 December 2008 (UTC) BR55 Hey AJ, That's because it's fanon AJ....Canon with a hint of bulls** XD. Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/21/2008 That Old, Familiar Feeling Fanon Awards Meat and Taters here. As the halo fanon awards are finally coming to a close, it seems more and more likely that The Epic of Barbartus‏‎ and Novus are going to end up in a tie. I am sweating with anticipation and I have no idea what might happen if the administrators break the tie. Do you have any idea? No rush though, tell me in your own time...[[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 23:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Thanks Johnson, I already signed my name up. Another Question Hey, what exactly is RP? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 03:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) might be interested in a cameo with HRV in vector please get back to me thanks [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking of an HRV plant on Bifröst / Alpha Corvi that becomes host to a brief and bloodless counterinsurgency operation in ''Halo: Memory; please get back Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:06, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Bifröst; that sounds fine [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) OK that sounds fine; what is the name of HRV's president in 2553? I will send you the relevant passage when I'm done. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:50, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Story Hello Sgt.johnson, Meat and Taters here, I just finished my Christmas story: Tidar 'Berthamee and Deedop. Please read it and tell me what you think. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 20:06, 25 December 2008 (UTC) A Thing Just wondering if you wanted to make any Rangers, given that you seem like the kind of person who they'd sound nice to. (Tell me if this doesn't make any sense >.>). Zachary Lewinski, Directive 0-2, and ''Halo: Memory Please peruse 0-2 and either approve or deny; I've been writing up the exact scene in Memory and will send it to you once I'm done. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:12, 28 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Re: The obliterating of cities — thanks I've been having a bit of a distracted and busy time trying to write the passage but will get back to you once it's done. NAVSPECWARCOM I'll have to pass on for now; a bit busy trying to manage all the other SOFCOMs going around =P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ''Halo: Dawn at Gethsemane'' — Collaboration? Dear AJ, I would be greatly interested in collaborating with you in pertinence to Halo: Dawn at Gethsemane due to its highly technical military nature. I would be glad to have a chance to work with you in a full literary and creative capacity side-by-side and to get your advice in military matters (as you know, I'm pretty clueless in that regard). I would be amenable to listing you as a co-author of the literary work if you'd like. Hope to hear from you soon. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Re: DaG Dear Johnson, Alright, thanks. Will get back to you. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) USNA and Gmail Dude! DO IT! I've got the same problem, but I'm gonna make it happen! You do it! Officer in the USMC, man, that's the way to go! My gmail is spar7an.091@gmail.com so add me up. Great choice, man! Follow through and OORAH! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) New Articles Hey, not in a good mood. Just got a real tounge-lashing from H3 on Gruntipedia. The administrators don't like me over there. Anyway, I made two new articles: The Prophet of Haters and The Beast. They are different from my others, check them out sometime. I think you'll like them! ''Meat'' ''Taters...'' 06:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC)